The sister Goku never knew of
by CosmicMoon
Summary: This is oringinally my first story, I erased it because I had to fix some mistakes on it....Anyway..Goku finds a girl near the shore by Roshi's house, who is she? (oh I wonder..)


  
Author's note: This was suppose to be my first fic, but I had to fix some things in it..  
  
  
Angel 18  
  
Angel's thoughts  
  
I need to rest! Why can't I stop? I can't control it... I'm running out of energy.....but, I haven't found him, ug, I'll keep my  
promise, I and find my brother, ug, can't stay up.....  
****  
  
She couldn't stay up, she was out of energy, she slowly, fell into the water, close to the shore of Master Roshi's house. Goku just got better and saw her, he flew over to see who it was, she had a white tank-top, jeans, long black hair, and she had a sword.   
  
'Wonder who this is?' thought Goku.   
  
He picked her up and went inside, everyone that was there was shocked to see Goku up and about, but it surprised them even more when they saw him carry a girl they've never seen before.   
  
"GOKU! Your up! Who's that?" asked Chichi.   
  
"I found her near the shore, so I brought her in. Do you guys have an extra sensu bean?" asked Goku.  
  
"But what if she's not on our side? what if she's an android we've never seen?" asked Roshi.   
  
"She wouldn't have run out of energy. Now do you have some or not?" asked Goku again.   
  
He nodded and gave him one, She seemed to have enough conscious to eat it herself, she opened her eyes. Angel jumped away from Goku when she saw him. Then a surprised look came to her face,  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
The place went silent, Goku managed to find his voice.   
  
"H-how do you know my saiyan name?"   
  
"What do you mean? You only have one name. Right?" she asked.   
  
"Well, yes, but my name is Goku. Who are you?"   
  
"Do you want a breif intro, or why I'm here?" asked Angel.   
  
"Uh, I guess why your here." answered Goku.   
  
Angel took a deep breath, "Okey, my name is Katalira, but as you re-named Angel. I am here, because I kept a promise to my mother that I would find you." said Angel,   
  
"Why?" asked Chichi,   
  
Angel smiled. "Kakar..er, Goku, I am..your..sister.."   
  
Everyone in the room gasped.   
  
"If your my sister, then how come I don't know?" asked Goku.   
  
"You were hit on the head, you know that caused you not to destroy the earth, remember." said Angel.   
  
"How did you know?" asked Goku.   
  
"uh, good guess? Well I should tell you this, you had a mother, and she raised me, and because of her, you were the first saiyan in 300 years to turn Super saiyan. And why I'm here, okey, my mother and I were having the last battle against each other, she lost I won. Before she died, she told me  
to promise her to find you, Goku." said Angel.   
  
"That explains everything." said Chichi.   
  
"Yeah, but it still doesn't prove your my sister." said Goku.   
  
She sighed and unwrapped her tail from her waist.   
  
"oh. That helps alot."   
  
"Well, I have to get going." said Goku   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Chichi.   
  
"I figured out a stronger form, more stronger than a Super saiyan's strength." said Goku.   
  
He put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared before anyone could say anything.   
  
"Well that wasn't the welcome I expected." said Angel.   
  
"oh well, might as well follow." and she did the same. She appeared on a plane and Goku and Krillin just came back in. Piccolo got up.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.   
  
"I'm Angel, Kakarott's sister." replied Angel.   
  
"Hey Angel, how'd you follow me?" asked Goku.   
  
"The same way you got here."   
  
"you know how to teleport?"   
  
"since I was five."   
  
Goku explained a little bit about Angel, and then about the new level.   
  
"Okey Gohan, grab my hand. Angel, I'll give you a choice, go back, or go with me," and disappeared, she decided to tag along and go with him.   
  
She appeared to see Trunks sitting on a rock, and Vegeta staring into space. Goku already went up to talk to him,   
  
"Who are you?" asked Trunks,   
  
"I'm Angel."   
  
"Angel? how'd you get here?" asked Trunks.   
  
"what? Who are you?" asked Angel confused.   
  
"OH! I was suppose to come in the future. But since time's been changed, I came earlier, well, that's what my mom told me."   
  
"What happened to me in the future anyway?"   
  
"you were killed by the androids." said Trunks.   
  
"and I was there to watch it."   
  
"oh geez, I don't really know what happens, but I guess that's pretty sad, for you anyway, what was I like?" asked Angel.  
  
"Well, you were like Gohan, you helped train me, and you were also my best friend." said Trunks then he muttered.   
  
"Even though we became more better friends."   
  
"What was that?" asked Angel.   
  
"Uh, nothing." he said and blushed because he thought she heard her.   
  
Angel looked down, "oh hi, I didn't notice you were there." said Angel to Gohan   
  
"uh, yeah, I guess not." said Gohan.   
  
"so your Kakarott's son?" asked Angel,   
  
"His name is Goku, and yes my name is Gohan."   
  
Goku flew back with Vegeta.   
  
Angel's eyes widened, "Prince Vegeta! Y-your alive?"   
  
"Yes and who are you and how do you know me?" asked Vegeta.   
  
"My mother told me about you, and she told me you died on Vegeta-sei." said Angel.   
  
"And who is your mother?"   
  
"I never knew her name....All I can say is my father was Baradock, and, he's dead, along with my mom."   
  
"So what your saying, is that you are Kakarott's sister?" asked Vegeta,   
  
"Yes, I escaped with my mother to earth, before Vegeta-sei was destroied."   
"So you were the ship that escaped....I presume you're Katalira." said Vegeta.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"come on, we have to get going." said Goku and launched into the air, everyone else followed Goku.  
  
They reached the hyper bolic time chamber in a little bit. They landed.   
  
"Oh, Angel, there isn't enough people for you to train with you too." said Goku.   
  
"That's okey. I don't really need to train. I mean, I know Cell's still out there, but if I had to go in, that would hold up everything. So I'm fine with not going in." said Angel.   
  
"okey, Vegeta, Trunks, you guys could go in first." said Goku.   
  
Vegeta and Trunks agreed and went inside. Goku turned to Angel.   
  
"Angel. I want to see how strong you are. Can we try once?" asked Goku,   
"okey, but I'm warning you, you might get REALLY hurt." said Angel.   
  
"It's okey,"  
  
They flew a little ways from the chamber.  
  
"Ready?" he asked and turned Super saiyan.   
  
Angel turned super saiyan and her hair went up and all spiky, and pointing all over the place.  
  
Gohan was watching near by, he felt his dad's ki and Angel's ki level almost the same. Goku threw several punches, that missed, then Angel got caught off guard and was hit in the back. The air got knocked out of her for a couple seconds, then Goku and Gohan felt her ki raise tremendously, her hair suddenly turned from blonde to gold and a lighting like power wave serounded her. she flew up and smirked. "Goku, I haven't told you this yet, but I've already reached the level beyond a normal Super saiyan."   
  
"What?!" cried Goku in surprise   
  
She kicked him in the stomache, and gave him a upper cut, then she kicked him into the cliff's wall. Gohan flew immediately to his dad to see if he was okey. Angel turned back to normal, and flew over to Goku as well.   
  
"Heh, I guess that's why you said you didn't need to train." said Goku,   
"yeah." said Angel.   
  
"So, your saying you can beat Cell."   
  
Angel's face changed completely. "I-I can't." said Angel.   
  
"Why not?" asked Goku, she just flew back to the chamber.  
  
He flew towards her, "Why not?" he asked again.   
  
"you really want to know? fine, Cell is not completely an android, he's my best friend, I know because I sensed his ki inside of him, that's why I refuse," said Angel.   
  
"Let Gohan do it or something."   
  
"Why him?"   
  
"Look, My mom and I have been keeping watch over you, I've seen the little guys power, he could beat Cell, but he'll need some training."   
  
"oh, I see."  
  
~One day Later~  
  
Vegeta and Trunks came out.   
  
"Any luck?" asked Angel as soon as they came out.   
  
"No." grumbled Vegeta.   
  
"that's too bad."   
  
Goku and Gohan then went into the chamber.   
  
"Come on lets go!" said Angel   
  
"Vegeta-sama, how'd you know my name?"   
  
"your mother was a friend of the family." said Vegeta.   
  
"She never told me that." mumbled Angel.   
  
They found the group and Cell, "Why isn't it Angel, to scared to hurt me?" said Cell.   
  
"If you keep on making fun of me I'll knock the lights out of you."   
  
"Oh and you wouldn't attack your own friend would you?" asked Cell,   
"sometimes you have to, but oh, oh, my friend was strong, he could with stand my wrath of pain, so I could do that." said Angel.   
  
Cell smirked, "so why didn't you say that before?"   
  
"Maybe because, I just figured it out dumbass." said Angel.   
  
After there little 'conversation' was over, a little whiles after, he absorbed android 18. The transformation was in motion, everyone watched in shock.  
  
After he was done he looked at his hand and thought, he was perfect now. No one could beat him. Krillin started to attack Cell, there was no effect shown, then Trunks tried to help but no luck, Vegeta just watched from the sky. Cell finally threw them both out of the way, he turned towards Angel,   
  
"So, hmm, what that name you don't like, oh yes, Katalira, try attacking me, lets see what you can do." said Cell.   
  
Angel turned Super Saiyan right away, and attacked him, but it didn't do any effect at first, Cell threw her off to the side into a wall, Angel stopped herself and turned Super saiyan 2 during the process.   
  
"that ki..how does it-"   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Cell, I'm going to let Vegeta take over, but if you kill a single soul infront of my face, I will kill you." threated Angel and indicated Vegeta that he could attack him.  
  
"What was that?!" asked Trunks.   
  
"I told him, if he kills a single person infront of me, he'll die, and plus, this form is to strong for him, so, yeah,"   
  
"your exactly like this in the future." mumbled Trunks.   
  
"what was that?" asked Angel.   
  
"nothing."   
  
"Look, Trunks, I don't really like people mumbling things around me, I mean, if it's bad don't say it at all."   
  
"now what was it?"   
  
"I just said that your exactly like this in the future."   
  
"I never change do I? heh, thanks." said Angel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she went to where everyone else was.   
  
Trunks blushed furiously and then paid back attention to the fight. After his father was down, Trunks got furious and almost turned SSJ 2 but ended up going to Ultra Super saiyan.  
  
After Cell defeated Trunks, he decided to make a game out of it just for fun. Then Goku and Gohan were out of the chamber, the Cell games started.  
  
Goku gone against Cell, at the end when Goku did a Kamehameha, and he just regenerated himself, Goku decided to take Angel's advise and let Gohan fight. After Cell released Gohan's hidden power, a little later he spit out android 18, then turn imperfect, since Cell was to weak, he just was going to destroy the world by self-distruct himself. After, as you all know, Goku teleported infront of him and then he teleported to King Kai's planet and blew up.  
  
Gohan was standing there in shock feeling like he couldn't move. Then he started to pound the ground and say repeatedly it was his fault.   
  
"Um, can I get some help here?" asked a very childish voice, Trunks looked down.   
  
"Angel?"   
  
"I was suppose to die not turn into a baby!" cried Angel.   
  
"Why were you suppose to die?" asked Gohan coming to them   
  
"It was one curse I've had on me since I was born, if anything like Goku dieing or something like that, I do too, like I had that heart attack, then I healed like a day before Goku did."   
  
"I feel really, really, really, really, small." complained Angel.   
  
"Probubly cause you are, I mean, you look like baby Trunks's age!" said Gohan.   
  
"Oh well, better than being dead." said Angel and sighed.   
  
They stopped their celebration when Cell was back to normal but now with Gohan's cells too.   
  
After they fought for a while, Gohan finished him off with a Kamehameha, with his father's help. After it was all over, they went home, since Angel was his aunt, he took baby Angel with him. Chichi didn't mind having her around, she didn't cry or anything, all she did is complain about not wanting to have a bottle. Couple months later Goten was born.   
  
~Before everyone went home~  
  
"You know what? You suck." said Vegeta out of no where  
  
"What?! I'll kill you!" shrieked Angel.  
  
"Oh how? Baby power?" he said sarcasticly.  
(A/N: This is why I made it PG-13)  
"No, words you fuckin' bastard."   
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Good for nothing Prince of saiyans"  
  
"Enough already!" said Krillin breaking the fight.  
  
Even if he was the Prince of saiyans, she hated him now. He was just plain creul. Gohan carried Angel home to Chichi. And was a little happy that she was able to stay...I guess..  
  
  
*****  
  
  
So how'd you like it? if you read it, better than the other one or worse, and for those indaviduals that havn't read it, please tell me if it was good or bad, k? so-  
  
  
  
  
~~~~reveiw!!  
  
  
  
  
  
=^.^=  
^ 


End file.
